The Love Story
by Draco'sgirl314
Summary: Love story


The Other Side of Harry Potter

The Love Story

Part 1-Changes

By: Tori Sullivan

Prolog

April 24

Starann was sitting by the pool with her twin sister and there four best friends sipping champagne. They were celebrating the end of the school year and the start of a break they all deserved after making there 8th platinum album, completing the school year with all A's and Star grabbing the cover of Teen Vogue. It was way past time to slow down. "Star baby, telephone!" Her aunt Phoebe called from the patio. "Coming!" She called back.

She went into the parlor sat on the couch and picked up the phone. It was Draco; perfect timing her flight had gotten in only three hours earlier.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing, just chillin' with the Sexy Six." She told him.

"I've missed you." He said.

"Draco you saw me at Christmas."

"That was forever ago!"

"And before that I stayed the whole summer out there."

"So?" He wasn't going to be happy till he could see her again and she knew this, it was just too much fun teasing him.

"So, you've seen me more than my Aunts have. Maybe even more then Lily." Star said referring to her twin sister Alyssa.

"Starann"

"I'll be there tomorrow about four-thirty-ish" She had already called the pilot to her privet jet. It was the reason she hadn't unpacked anything but the outfit she was wearing over there.

"Great! Everyone will be happy to hear that!" He said in a completely different tone then the one had been talking in before. This one was happy. She smiled at the thought of being back at the Malfoy Mansion. All the people, all her friends; it was the same way she felt when she got back to school in New-York every fall.

"Is _she_ gonna be there?" She asked

"If you're referring to Pansy, yes." She could hear the laughter in his voice. Sometimes she thought he only kept Pansy around to drive her crazy. She was right.

"Then maybe I should cancel my flight." She said and wasn't kidding.

"Now, now my two best girls are gonna have to learn to get along."

"Never." She said sounding colder then she meant to.

"Whatever. I'll see you when you get here. Bye baby."

"I love you."

When she got off the phone with Draco she went back outside sat with her feet in the pool and conjured a new champagne glass. Kat and Kayla came and sat with her.

"So are we going to go see him?" Kat asked. Star turned around to face her.

"No, _we _are not going to go see him_. I_ am."

"Come on, you're not into him." Kat said and Kayla nearly choked.

"So?"

"So fair game then. Right Kay?" Kat was desperate to see her old flame.

"Well…um… Ima keep drinking." Kayla said. She was the only one that knew that Star wanted her Draco to be more then just friends with benefits.

"I'm famous I don't have to be fair. Besides he's _my _best friend and he wants to see _me._" Star wasn't about to have this conversation. She sat her glass down and headed upstairs to her room. Big mistake. She had left Kat alone to the unthinkable.

June 7th

It had taken a month and a halve but Starann was finally getting used to having Kat at the Mansion. So far Kat hadn't made any attempts to get back together with Draco. At least not as far as Star could tell. So there was no harm in her being there.

And now they were sipping tea in the library, gazing out the window watching the boys play quidditch, who would every now and then come by and blow kisses to the girls who would smile and giggle.

"Draco hasn't said two words to me since I got here." Kat whined. She reminded Starann so much of Pansy the way she always found something to whine about. As far as Star was concerned she was lucky to even be at the mansion.

"Well it's kinda hard to talk and look you up and down the way he does." Star said never letting her eyes wonder from Draco who was flying back into her view

"I wish! He doesn't even know I'm alive."

_I wish._ Star thought to herself as Draco flew by blowing kisses and both girls turned bright red. It was then that Narcissa Malfoy walked in to check in on her son's friends.

"How are you girls doing?" She asked as she sat to join them for tea.

"Fine." They answered in unison.

"And where is Pansy?" Narcissa asked.

"Who cares?" The girls answered once again in unison. It was no secret that Pansy was disliked by most females her age, not because they were threatened but because she was a brainless slut who made it hard for any other girl to get respect.

"I see we are enjoying the view?" Narcissa said stirring her tea. The girls nodded.

"Cissy?" Star said.

"Yes darling." Narcissa answered. Kat and Pansy both were immensely jealous at how close Star and Narcissa were. Narcissa had always liked Starann best of all the girls Draco brought home.

"Draco's asked me to come to Hogwarts." Star said looking at Kat who had envy written all over her face. She didn't realize that Starann was anything but happy about it.

"And are you going to?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I can't leave the band. And bedsides if I go to Hogwarts I'll have to complete two more years to take my exit exams and get my witches license instead of getting them this fall."

"I see. So you don't think it's worth it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Kathryn, may I speak to Starann alone please?" She said and Kat realized that from Narcissa this was not a request but a demand.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy." She said and left the room.

"I'm going to ask you something I never thought I'd have to. Starann do you love my son?"

"Cissy you know I do. But Draco does not love me. He loves Pansy."

"Draco is a sixteen year-old boy, he does not know who he loves."

"In any case I'm just a best friend and a good time to him"

"And you'll never be more if you don't stick around for more then a few weeks at time."

"Starann, you and my son have been best friends since you were two, ok. You appreciate each other's minds and values and friendship. And it's so obvious you are attracted to each other. Which is why you fly in and out of here all the time. But Draco is never going to allow his self to fall for you if his afraid you're going to keep leaving. And his asking you to come to Hogwarts is proof that he does want something more then just friendship and random hookups from you. Having you with him for his last years at Hogwarts could be the difference between me getting you as a daughter-in-law and getting Pansy as daughter-in-law. And I'm rather sure you would make me cuter grandbabies." Starann couldn't help but laugh. This what she loved about Narcissa, you always got the truth.

"I've got to think about it." Star said, heading to her room.

"I understand .But you tomorrow."

"I know Cissy." Starann said a little annoyed but not letting it show in her voice.

Star has been lying in bed for what seemed like hours when her bed room door opened.

"Draco?' She called into the darkness.

"No, but I'm not surprised you'd think it's him." It was Cedric. Great this was the last thing she needed on top of trying to make the biggest decision of her life.

"What do you want Cedric?"

"Well now what does any guy in your bedroom want?"

"Go away."

"You just don't like me do you?"

"I despise you and all others like you."

"Now it's not my fault I'm a vampire."

Star got up snapped her fingers and the light came on.

"You are the Prince, ok. There are only two higher ranking evils above you, your father included." She said watching him glade across the room as she said it. His feet never left the ground yet they were toe to toe. He's eyes, powerful and gray, bore into hers until she forced herself to look away.

He bent down to her neck, not close enough to touch her. God no, he could never touch her; if he did he wasn't sure he be able to resist biting her. But he was close enough to smell her blood. It was sweet, not salty like most. Everyone knew Star was kind to a fault, but who would have guessed it was in her blood? He wanted time to stop in this moment forever, so that he could always be near her. But the moment was ruined; he heard footsteps, and they were getting close, fast.

The door swung open before Cedric could stop it, and in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy.

"Whoa! Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No." Cedric said as he rushed past Draco in a blur, shutting the door behind him. Draco walked to Starann and put his arms around her, he could tell Cedric had upset her.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" He asked.

"No. Now tell me again why we tolerate his presence?"

"Because his fathers above mine in the ministry."

Star pulled herself closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and stayed there until what seemed like forever was all too soon over.

"Hey." He said and she titled her head up. "I've got an idea." He grinned.

Starann and Draco lay in the tall grass in front of the pond on the far side of the Malfoy Mansion. This was there second favorite spot, and Star expshaly loved it at night, under all the stars. Draco kept pulling her closer and closer to him.

"Draco if you pull me any closer neither one of us is going to be able to breathe." She giggled and that only made him pull her even closer.

"I'm not letting you go, ok?" He said.

"Draco I have no desire to leave you." She assured him

"Not today." He mumbled.

"Here we go again. What is this round thirty now?"

"Damn it Starann. Why won't you even hear me out on this?"

"Because Draco, hearing you telling me how perfect Hogwarts is for you-

"No, how perfect it will be for us." He corrected her.

"Whatever. Its only gonna make me leaving you _here_ that much harder."

"Then don't leave." He said it as if it were that simple.

"I have to."

"You don't."

"Whats tying me here Draco? Hmm?"

"Me."

"Until Pansy comes around. Or something else in a skirt."

"That's not fair."

"Draco its you who is being completely unfair. Ok, I live in California, I go to school in New-York, and I have a career that takes me all over the world. And that's the way it's always been. I can't stay here in England with you all the time. It's not possible, not any more, no matter how bad I wish it could be. Draco you've not once in the fourteen years I've known you tried to get me to stay out here. And I can't just change my entire life for you now." She said standing up to go inside. It was late she had to be on a plane back to Cali tomorrow at noon and then right back to New-York the day after, then they had to start the tour. She wasn't sure if she could handle everything that she was about to take on for the next few months without Draco's constantly trying to complicate things, let alone with it.

June 8th

There was a light knocking on Stars bedroom door. She rolled over and called come in with out ever opening her eyes. A house elf appeared carrying a note.

"Sorry Mistress Halliwell, Twinkie did not mean to wake you." The elf stammered obviously scared for her life.

"It's ok Twinkie." Star said taking the note and patting the elf on the head. Twinkie smiled, "It's from Master Malfoy, the young one." She said as if Star couldn't recognize the hand writing.

"Thank You Twinkie." Star said dismissing the elf so she could read the note.

"For you Miss Halliwell it is no trouble." Twinkie bowed and walked out shutting the door behind her as Starann ripped at the note.

Meet me you know where, 7

Was all it said; was all it had to say. She looked at the clock it was ten till. She shot up out of the bed and ran to the closet. She scanned it, quickly deciding on a blue-jean mini skirt and black tube-top lined with lace at the top and bottom. She snatched up a pair of black heels and slid them on. She looked in the mirror and waved at it, striating her hair to glossy perfection and fixing her make-up. She glanced at the clock, two minutes. She dusted her lips with a light coat of clear black cherry lip balm (Draco's favorite) and a layer of sparkles. And orbed to the top of the path to their spot.

Chapter 1

A Promise Made In The Rose Garden

Starann Halliwell walked through the iron gates to the rose garden in the center of the back yard of the Malfoy Mansion looking absolutely stunning, as always, despite the fact she'd barely been up ten minutes. As she came in to view of Draco Malfoy she stopped, picked a light pink rose, and tucked it behind her ear. Draco smiled, not smirked, but really smiled. It was something only she could do to him.

She sat on the side of the fountain, looked up, and smiled back at him, taking his breath away. He sat besides her taking her hands in his.

"Ok, whats so important you just had to tell me at seven in the morning, in the middle of the rose garden?" She asked curious as he lend in gently kissing her neck. He continued like that for a second before answering, making sure her anger with him from the night before was reduced to less than a memory.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. I shouldn't have upset you. Not on the night before you leave, not at all. I can think of far better ways we could have spent that time. Forgive me please?" He said with sincerity ringing through in every word. It was all Star could do to not lose control of herself right there. But she knew she couldn't do that. Not with the curse. Draco wasn't her boyfriend, he was Pansy's. It would be wrong, she knew, and it would touchier her conscience more than the curse would her body.

"Don't worry about it." She said, hot tears forming in her eyes. Her heart litterly acing from the need to be with him, "I wasn't exactly all Starshine and rainbows with you either." She smiled hoping he catch the play on his nick name for her.

Wiping away her tears he slid her in his lap knowing that taking away even the smallest distance between them didn't feel the void; didn't stop the pain they both felt. Goodbye was always like this for them. Painful. He needed Starann, but she needed to be his.

He stroked her legs, from her knee to her upper thigh, stopping at her mini skirt line. He was so tempted by her. It was so unfair to have her so close and yet so far out of reach.

She kissed him, putting ever ounce of herself into the kiss and he did the same, before pulling back.

"Starann, you know better." He tried to scold her for being so careless with her life, but couldn't suppress the pleasure of her kiss or the smile it brought to his face.

"I really don't give a damn." She whispered pulling him into another kiss, this one longer, deeper. She was surprised by the amount of passion he put into the kiss back, not that Draco had ever been a slacker in that department. He was just always so careful of her.

But yet again he pulled back. She was smiling, but he wasn't.

"Whats wrong" She asked still whispering like she thought that might hold off the curse.

"Your leaving." He whispered back.

"Not this again." She said her tone level, but sniping, "Draco whats making this so hard? Whats making this time different from all the others?" It was the same conversation they'd been having for weeks it just never seemed to get anywhere.

"I don't want to lose you." He confessed.

"Draco you could never lose me. If two countries, an ocean, a curse, and my mom can't keep me from here, nothing can. Nothing can keep me way from you." She reassured him.

"Promise?" He asked just to be sure.

"Promise." She said, "On once condition." She add with a sly grin on her face.

"What?" He asked dumfounded.

"That you promise to never kiss Pansy in front of me again."

"Why? Your not jealous are you?" He countered.

"NO!" She said cockily, but biting her lip and looking at the ground.

"Alright." He smiled but used the same serious tone as her, "But then you can't kiss Blaise in front of me."

"Deal." She said.

"Deal." He said pulling her into another kiss. But now it wasn't the same. It was there just friends with benefits kiss. It was simply his way of saying she was right, there was nothing that could stand in there way. It was his way of saying "our time together is over, for now. And we have to go back to being just friends".

Chapter 2

Cursed

They started walking back up to the Mansion. It was only about seventy degrees out, cool for summer time. But Star was hot, very hot and she knew what that was leading to. Not now. NOT NOW! she pleaded silently in her head, but it was too late. All at once she couldn't breathe and found her self tumbling toward the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange came from out of no where. Draco knew what had happened, but Bellatrix was faster than he was and snatched Star up by her hair. Draco orbed back up the Mansion IT killed him knowing that it was he's fault Star could very well be dead by now.

It was hours before Starann woke up. "Where am I?" She asked through a ragged breaths. Her head was pounding, threaten to split open at any second.

"You're alive that's all that's important. Ah, nice work don't you think?" se said seeing Star had notice the scar on her neck. They both knew there was only one sword that could do that.

"How did you get it?" Star asked Bellatrix.

"That's none of your concern." Bell snapped back. She had to many other things to do then listen to the questions o a sixteen year old.

"Really? Well the scar on me neck says other wise."

"He trust me, you should know that"

"Mighty shady. Avoiding questions, hiding answers. That's not like you Bell.

"Your mother called you are to be move to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer."

"What? Wait. I have to get back to-

"Grab a broom." Bellatrix said not giving her the chance to argue.

Chapter 3

Surprises

"Land on the road up ahead!" Bellatrix called back to Starann who did as she was told. Once they land they walked in silence for a long time before Star finally looked up to see a little sideways house about fifty yards away.

"Wow." Ron said, "Who's the blonde?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to." Said Harry.

"You guys don't notice anything else?" Hermione could not believe they could so easily miss something like that. "She's walking with Bellatrix Lestrange!" She pointed out, "Come on lets go see whats going on." She pulled them back towards the house.

Starann was already sitting in the kitchen and Bellatrix had left by the time they walked into the back door.

"Your bags are up stairs, they were conjured here right after your mother called. Harry and Ginny will show you to your room. Oh and there's a letter on your bed too." Mrs. Weasley said without ever taking her eyes off the dinner she was cooking.

Ginny had recognized Starann as soon as she walked through the door; Starann was only her idol after all.

"I can believe you're here!" She asked as she and Harry walked Star upstairs. "I mean you're famous!"

"Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm here either. Just that my Aunts sent me." Star said ignoring the fact that she had nearly died this morning.

"So your really a pop star?" Harry asked in disbelief. Before Star could answer Ginny practically tore him down for asking such a stupid question.

"She's not just a singer Harry! She's the leader and creator of the best band ever! Plus she models! And she's got more powers than any witch ever!" She said it like he was an idiot.

"So, I'm guessing you're a fan?" Star said playfully. Ginny nodded her head; she was still in shock her hero was staying the rest of the summer with her. "Well then I'll have to see what we can do about getting you back stage passes to some of the shows."

"That would be amazing!" Ginny squealed.

"I'll call Janet tonight then." Star said as the reached her room.

"Well we'll leave you to unpack." Harry said closing the door and hating himself for turning to putty in her hands.

"Thanks." Star smiled.

She went to her bed looking for her letter. The envelope was slitherin green and her name was written in silver. The stationary had to be from the desk of a Malfoy. But it couldn't be from Draco, he always used his pet name for her in letters. She tore at it.

Starann,

I'm requesting your presents for evening tea. I shall see you at five in the northeast veranda. Dress appropriate.

Narcissa

It was short and simple. Star checked her watch. And it was so like Cissy to give her a halve hour to get ready. She pointed at her door magically locking it. She waved a hand over her bags opening them. It took her five minutes to dig out an "appropriate" outfit of a flow-y aqua skirt that went to her knees and a white baby tee that she paired with white strap-y sandals. She went to the mirror and ran a brush through her hair. She decided to wear it down and let it cascade to the small of her back.

She walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Um Mrs. Weasley?" She called from the door way.

"Yes Starann?" The older lady grinned back at her.

"I, um, kinda have a important meeting I need to go to."

"Well that's fine. You'll be back for dinner right?"

"Maybe." Star said giving a weak smile back. She wasn't used to have to approve her hectic always changing schedule to anyone.

"Go right ahead. Dinner will be here if you get back early. But try to be in by ten okay?"

"Thank you so much." Star said backing out of the door.

She walked in to the mansion at five till but of course Narcissa was already there.

"Sit." Narcissa commanded; Star took the chair opposite her and let her pour her some tea.

"Whats going on Cissy?"

"Starann have you thought anymore about our conversation last night?"

"Well between sleeping and nearly dieing there wasn't really time." She said and Narcissa gave her a strong looked that clearly said 'don't push it'.

"Well you need to make your decision soon."

"Cissy will you please stop being so cryptic? And where's. . .

"Draco's not here." Narcissa answered her question before she could even complete it.

"Then-

"He's on a date. With Kathryn." Star's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as her brain made since of the words. Draco. Was on a date. With her best friend. The room started to spin for her. "Actually they left this morning." She continued even though she saw what the details where doing to Star.

"He hardly spoke to her when I was here." Star mumbled to more to herself than to Narcissa.

"That's because _you were_ here. _You _were his focus. Starann your Draco's best friend, that's common knowledge. But I don't pretend to know how yours and Draco's romantic relationship works. And I don't want to know. Whats important is how you want it to work._ If_ you want it to work, that is."

"Cissy you know I do."

"Then make it work. Go to Hogwarts."

"How's that going to change things?" Star spat bitterly.

"You're the physic, you tell me."

"You know I try not use that power."

"Just like you try not use your mind reading or empathy. All of which would help you greatly right now. Imagine being able to get in to Draco's head. Being able to feel exactly what he feels for you. You wouldn't have to guess. You could put your mind to rest by seeing your future with him. I don't understand why you would render yourself powerless to him like that. To be satisfied being normal in the game of love."

"Cissy loving isn't a game. You don't play with other peoples hearts."

Narcissa shock her head, "But don't you see? He's playing with yours. You'd just being leveling the playing field."

"No Cissy. I won't. I'm not even sure if I can. Those aren't powers I practice."

"You wouldn't have the powers if you couldn't make them work. You wouldn't have the powers if you weren't meant to use them."

"I have to go. I promised I'd be back for dinner."

"Stay." Narcissa said, then gauging Starann's mood added, "Please. You know you don't have to stay with the blood traitors as long as Lucius and I are around. I'll call your Aunts. Tell them something that will appease them."

"Thank you, but it's not necessary. I don't think I could stomach being under the same roof as the happy couple." And with that she orbed out.

Chapter 3

Bending And Breaking

August 15th

Starann's Story

Despite all the drama and emotions that were playing in her head surrounding all things Draco, the rest of Star's summer had actually been kind of. . .good. She had made friends with everyone there, well everyone except Hermione who really just didn't seem to like her that much. . .

Star had decide that she would go to Hogwarts; to be with her new friends that is. The fact that Draco would be there was only a plus she kept telling herself though she had also decide Narcissa was right. She should start using her powers. She practice on her new friends all summer (only with there approval of course) and had gotten pretty good. She only used her premonitions to see the outcome of that specific day. But thanks to her mind reading powers she now knew that Hermione didn't like her because Ron was crushing on her while Hermione was deeply smitten with him Oh, well. It's not like I made him love me. Star had though to herself. She was also catching major crush waves from Harry and George with her empathy power.

All of this she justified by the fact that she _needed_ to know, to have some clue as to what to do about Draco. That and the fact that She wasn't going to use her premonitions on him. She figured she could deal with what he was think and feeling if she reminded herself it was in the moment. But seeing her future or possibly lack there of with him might just kill her.

It was the day the were to get on the train for school. All the calls had been made. She told her Aunts her plans and the had approved on the condition Alyssa come too, willing; which of course she had. The band had been told and they of course would follow Starann and Lily. Star had made Narcissa promise not to tell Draco they were coming. Kat had been left out of the loop. Star had force a premonition of what time Kat would be at the airport to head back to New-York. Kayla was to call her and tell her to that a car would pick her up and take her to Hogwarts then so it would be to late for her to tell Draco. Also this would give Starann time to talk to Draco in private and think about what to father to do. It would be a long day.

Starann's POV

The nine of us got into the car to catch the train, something that would not have been possible if not for magic. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at George as he slid in, next to me of course.

"Star you are so lucky you don't have to deal with your mom." He said to me as we pulled out the drive. The comment bothered me. He didn't realize how lucky _he _was.

"George you don't want to play the 'my mommy's worse than yours game' with me. I'll win." I said giving him a drop it look and went to picking at my cuticles; stressing over my plan.

I hadn't thought the car ride would be so short. It was barely ten minutes before I found myself pulling out suitcases from the trunk and saying my goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I took a deep breathe in and hoped I was ready for this.

I sent the others ahead and waited for the Kayla. I couldn't wait to see my sister and Rachael and Brittani. But they were not my main focus right now. Kayla was the only one in on my plan therefore the only one I could talk to. She came up behind me.

"Hey Chickadee!" She called and I spun around.

"Hey!" I said as we hugged.

"So are you ready to do this?" She asked as we pulled apart and started making our way on to the train.

"Ready for it no. Sure about it. Yes." I was already having second thoughts but she couldn't know that.

Kayla was the oldest, then Brittani, then Kat, then me and Alyssa, and Rea was the baby, if we're being technical that is. But all the same I was the leader. I had started the band. I sang lead. And taking control of the band had made the others look up to me (in way), being a star was just easy, one more thing I just did well. So over the years taking the lead was just what I did, and backing me up in my decisions was just what they did. Hardly was I wrong. There wasn't a power struggle; it simply worked, because they trusted me.

But still an Alpha never falters.

We sat in the floor of the compartment just the two of us. The door locked and the curtains pulled. We'd gone over everything one last time. Now she was just my moral support.

I closed my eyes and focused. Kat was here, but not with Draco. Alyssa, bless her, was too excited to have the band back together, well most of it anyway, and wouldn't let her leave to find him. Kayla was amused and also excited as she watched me.

I was trying hard to get a read on Draco and after a minute it worked. He was down the hall, go figure. Pansy was on his arm so happy to finally have him to herself again. Blaise was sulking at the fact that she was there (apparently Dre had kicked everyone out of the mansion except for Kat and Pansy), he had something he want to tell Dre in private. Greg and Vince where there to, but all I could get from them was a need to . . . eat?

"Well?" Kayla asked inpatient as always.

"There down the hall." I said without opening my eyes or losing my read.

"Plural?" She whispered. She was worried. I taped in to her thoughts. She was afraid I'd meant him and Kat and everything was ruined before it started.

"No." I answered then caught her next thought before she ever said it aloud.

_Then who?_

"Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vincent." I answered the unspoken question. She smiled. Thrilled yet a little freaked out.

"Chill. This is a one time thing remember?" I didn't wait for her to speak her answer,

_Yeah I got it._

"Good." I mumbled.

_If you don't stop I won't speak at all. _ She thought at me at me.

"I can't help it. It's not like I'm gunning for _your _thoughts."

"Well try to zero in on just Draco." She urged slightly annoyed, but not mad at all.

I took another deep breathe and found that it was almost too easy to pick out just his thoughts and emotions. This was cooler than I'd ever thought it could be, and more useful too.

"I got it." I told her.

"And?" She said, but I couldn't pick out the emotions behind the words. I smiled, and then quickly made myself focus again. I wasn't sure if she I had noticed my break.

"Is that good?" She asked so obviously she had.

"Hold on." I said my own tone sounding inpatient now. Focus I told myself, but I had never lost my hold on Draco's thought or emotions.

He was board. Pansy didn't excite him like Kat did. And he wished the guys could find something more interesting to talk about than what they did after they left the mansion. He was sooo board. _And_ unaware I or the girls were here.

"Ok Draco." I said to myself, Kayla sitting beside me all but forgotten "Get ready. You won't be board much longer." I opened my eyes and got up.

"Ok, Ima take my read down to just you and Draco, ok?"

"Yep." She smiled excitement bubbling out of her.

"Stay close ok?"

"Got it."

"Let's do this." And I with that I headed down to Draco's compartment.

As I walked I was suddenly aware of my own emotions. I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect as far as his reaction to what I had to say, and I had a lot to say.

I'm came upon the door and found the curtains pulled over the glass. Now how best to do this? I forced a premonition and found if I knock Blaise would answer the door. Not my goal.

I opened the door and stepped in one motion.

"Hey guys." I said as I shut the door. I had to work to keep my voice sounding light and happy.

"Starann!" They all gasped. I was glad I was only reading Draco. That was enough, all the emotions changing so fast inside him.

He was surprised, shocked, pissed, and scared all at the same time. Hmm… let's see what he's thinking.

_Oh my God. She came!_

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_Shit. Kat._

_Kathryn! She's got to be here. Star wouldn't split up the band._

And with that came his overwhelming _need_ to be with Kat. Crap.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys. It was sorta a last minute thing." I said fighting back tears. Draco was worried. Not worried that I'd find out. But worried I all ready new. I calmed myself, "So do I get any hugs? I asked and there was no way anyone could mistake me for anything but happy.

Draco reached me first not that Blaise hadn't attempted to beat him until Draco gave him a look that said 'I'll kill you' litterly.

He hugged me tight but he was so tense. I zeroed in on his emotions for Kat and I could tell he felt to strongly for her to breakup with her. Which only meant one thing could happen. I could try to ignore it. To pretend it wouldn't have come to that, but I knew in my heart it would. I didn't need to physic to know what would have to be done. I pulled away and cut all emotions from him. I couldn't take what he was feeling for her. It broke my heart..

But I was still on a mission here.

"Dre can we talk? Alone?" I asked him.

_What am I going to do now?_ He though.

"Sure. Come on." He took my hand and led me down the hall to empty compartment. I leaned against the wall with arms folded over my chest as he pulled the curtains on the door. Good, this way nobody will see whats sure to be a fight, I thought to myself.

"Whats up Starshine?" he said, demeanor cool and composed as he threw my nickname around like everything was fine. But it wasn't. We both knew what he did.

"I just thought we could catch up, just the two of us." I said sweet and innocent. Two could play his game.

_So maybe she doesn't know. Maybe its not to late to tell her. To tell her first. Tell her some version of the truth anyway._

So that was gonna be his plan. Well it wasn't about to work. I can't stand to be lied to not to mention I have very low tolerance for bullshit, so I decided I jus say it.

"So are you gonna tell me? Whats the deal with you and Kat that is?"

"You know." He said quietly, it wasn't a question he was simply stating what he already knew.

"Yeah." I said more disappointed than mad. He looked so upset it through me. It's so hard to be mad at him when he looks as vulnerable as he did right now.

_If she knows about that then she knows everything. _His thoughts whispered.

"Did you just not even care?" I asked him my tone sounding hateful, and I guess it was.

"Starann if you think I don't care about us you're wrong, and you know you're wrong." He said desperately, but I was to afraid to see if he meant it; it that was what he really felt and thought.

"There has never been an us Draco. Just you and other people. I never fit into that. Besides that's not what I meant." I mumbled the last part, looking away.

"Starann." He started then stopped. He was struggling for the right thing to say, "I don't understand. This is what we do. . ." He trailed off.

"No it's what _you_ do. What you always do. As soon as I'm not around someone else becomes more important. I hate that. I hate feeling like I'm losing you to someone else if I'm not sitting right beside you."

"It's not like that."

"Draco last summer that was my biggest fear. That when you went back to school you'd forget me. That someone else could be above me to you and when you came back." I choked. It took a second to push the rest out without crying, "I could handle you and Pansy because I knew I meant more to you. Because I knew you loved me more. But be honest you know Kat's here and your desperate to be with her. Not me. And. And I don't care. As long as you're happy. But don't bullshit me." I said point blank.

"Starann I want you here. I _begged_ you to be here."

"And I'm failing to see why right now."

"Because I need you." He said. I rolled my eyes. He _needed_ me. Not _loved_ me. That scared me. Because I knew I could be hurt, disappointed and pissed all I wanted, but I would always be there to be whatever he needed. Because I needed him too.

Friendship sucks.

"Well I'm here." I said flatly. I noticed for the first time, that while I was hearing his thoughts, I wasn't really listening to them. I paid attention now.

_Shit. This isn't what I wanted. Doesn't she see I care too much about her, that she means too much to me to hurt her? I have so many feeling for her. But I have different feelings for Kat. Does that really matter how in each others life as long as we are? Doesn't she see I'll always need her in my life?_

"I need you too." I whispered, than walked out without making eye contact trying to hide the tears.

I got now. We would always need each other. We'd just have to learn to bend to each others needs. Right now it was my turn to bend. But it hurt so bad. I felt more like I was breaking.

Chapter 4

Forgive And Forget

August 17th

Kathryn's Story

Kathryn's POV

It's Sunday night and Star's been AWOL for about to days now. She never met up with us on the train. Kayla found us right before it was time to get off; she had came in with Star's things. We had thought she was the last to see her till she told us Star had left her to go talk to Draco. My heart shattered at the idea. Draco said they just talked, but it didn't end well. Star had left in tears. And I knew this was my fault.

We were panicked; ready to send out the entire armed forces to find her. When we started to piece things together Alyssa called her Aunts and Dean Thomas thinking maybe she gone to there aunts in Cali or school in New-York. Nobody had heard from her. It was scary, liked she'd dropped off the end of the earth or something. Alyssa was going crazy; it wasn't like Starann to jut leave without telling her sister at the very least. We'd all came to the conclusion that either she'd ran away or something bad had happened but no one said anything for Lily's sake. We were pathetic. Wondering around without a clue as to what do without our leader when it happened.

The phone rang. Lily checked the caller ID and put it on speaker on the second ring.

"Starann!" She said and we all rushed from the living to the kitchen, except for Draco who slipped outside.

"Hey sis." She said it so nonchalantly it was almost infuriating.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa still had fear in her voice.

"I'm fine I swear. I'm-

"Then where the hell are you?" We couldn't blame her for snapping. We'd been worried sick for two days, now that we knew she was ok we were all a little pissed.

"I'm in Italy. Janet called. I had to orb here from the train. They needed me here immediately for a photo shoot and a fashion conference. I'm sooo sorry I haven't been able to call."

"You really scared us."

"I'm sorry. I called the first chance I got. You know I wouldn't just disappear on you." We all noticed the _you _instead of _ya'll._ But I think we all knew the dig was meant for me.

"When are you coming home?" As she said the words there was a knock on the door and when Rachael opened it we were not surprised to find Starann. They both dropped there phones and in seconds Star and Lily were jumping up and down hugging; after a minute everyone jumped in. Everyone but me. I didn't know what to do but stand there and let her make the first move.

This was ridiculous up in tell now we had been best friends damn near our whole life. The friendship me and her and Kayla had was only trumped by the bond her and Alyssa had as sisters; _as twins. _

"Wow! This place is sweet. Uncle Albus really hooked us up." She commented after she'd been hugged, and scolded, and had apologized profusely. She was right of course, this place was fifteenth floor penthouse heaven. But I was getting pissed she was pretending I didn't exist.

"Come on. I'll show to your room." Alyssa said taking her hand and starting drag her up stairs.

"Thanks Lills, but" She looked at me for the first time since she got back, "Kat will you show me?" Her words were not hostile which kind of scared me. If she'd been pissed at least I would know what to expect, but Star was the kind of person who could play so nice for the tabloids and rip out your soul when the cameras were gone which was part of what made her so good at being a star.

"Um. Sure." I said. All eyes were us. Waiting, just as I was to watch the seen unfold and reveal her master plan.

Ok so maybe I'm a little bit paranoid. Starann wasn't an evil bitch. She was too nice for own good ninety-nine percent of the time. But she couldn't stand to feel like she'd been betrayed; that was when the claws came out. "It's upstairs." I told her and pointed for her to go first. There was no way I was letting her behind me.

Yep. I was paranoid alright.

"Third door on the left. You're on the right side of Lily. My rooms the one on the right of your. Kayla right in front of you. Brittani's on the left of Kay right in front of Lily and Rea is in front of me on Kay's right." I said as we stepped in to her room giving myself a head ach as I tried to make sure that was A) right and B) made since, which I guess it did cuz she nodded her head.

"You got the master suit." I told her noticing I was rambling. "We all have our own bathrooms but your rooms the largest with a balcony." She sat on her bed.

"Do you love it? We can always redo the bedroom arrangements if you don't."

"I love it. Honest. Now sit." She said, " And shut the door." My heart started to race I did as she said. I wasn't really afraid of her. I still considered her my best friend above all others. What I was afraid of was that she hated me.

"I'm not mad at you." She said.

"Really?" I asked; she laughed.

"Kathryn!" She said sounding appalled, "I love you. You're practically my sister. You and Kayla both."

"I know. That's why I thought you'd be pissed the fuck off." I didn't understand.

"I was pissed. But not at you. And not at Draco. I figured that our while I was in Italy. I was pissed, but at myself."

"I'm sorry. Star if I had known you were sick when you left, I never would've. . .if I'd known you had a thing with him. . ."

"It's not your fault. Like you said you didn't know. And that's partly my fault. I didn't tell you. After I had told Kayla. . ." Now she looked like she was sorry. And she should be.

"Kayla knew?!"

"I told her when I first started liking him."

"Which was?!"

"About five years ago." I waited excepting the full story and she gave it.

" We were eleven. Had been board and playing tag. I stumbled in the Rose Garden when he was chasing me. You'd think after nine years I'd know it was there, but I hadn't. You've seen it. It was ever bit as beautiful then as it is now. I lost interest in the game and walked to the center and stopped in front of the fountain with Draco behind me. The place dazzled me. And board Dre farther." She chuckled as she said the last, "And I don't know. I turned to him and somehow we started kissing. That was my first kiss. . ." She trailed off for a second, "I saw stars. It rocked my world." She laughed again. I understood completely. Draco had the ability to do that to a girl. "After that. Everything changed, on my end. Nine years of friendship down the tube. I thought of him different, I looked at him different, what I felt for him was different." She sighed, "And he didn't even know."

"What happened? What changed. When did it happen."

"Last summer." She said only answering my last question. Again I waited for the full story. "You remember fall before last right?"

"Yeah?" I didn't get what that had to do with last summer.

"When Janet decided I was fourteen and it was high time I started dressing like the model I was?"

"Yeah." Still didn't get it.

"I showed up last summer in cut offs and a wife-beater, as always. But when I changed for dinner and Dre came to escort me to dinner. I acted as if I didn't notice it. But the way he looked at me made me higher than any drug could have. I don't know. I got his attention. It was like my feelings for him changed when he kissed me for the first time, and he saw me for the first time when I was in that dress. After about three weeks. . ." She trailed off. We both knew if she finished the story I was going to be the one who needed a few days in Italy. I was surprised the first story hadn't done it.

"Look." She said, " It's like I said. I'm not mad at you. But I swear if you hurt him. I'll kill you." She grinned, "If you hurt him, cheat on him, or if I even think your not loving him enough. I'll kill you." She was full on smiling now making me do the same.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." And we hugged.

"Come on lets go back down stairs before they think I killed you or something."

We were laughing as we came down stairs, arms locked. We stopped on the last step. The girls looked at us like we had gone crazy. It was enough to make Star laugh. I would have too, but Draco was back and he was looking her up and down. I took a deep breath in and blinked back tears. It took a lot of self-control not kill her and to remind myself that he had been worried sick about his _best friend_ and was just making sure when was perfectly ok. I wanted to go sit in his lap but I wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do. Star stopped laughing looked at me. "Go." She said. And I was on him in a second.

Star looked at Kayla trying to hide the pain she should have know she couldn't around the people who knew her best. I felt Draco go rigid under me. Gain a love, lose a friend? Lose a love, keep a friend.? This was already becoming tiring.

"Do you have my schedule?" She asked. Kayla shot me a hateful look. Yep so tiring.

"I put it on your dresser." She said. "I also unpacked all your crap."

"Thinks." She was still standing on the bottom step, then she addressed us as a whole. "Well I've been, um, working for the last two days. I'm. . .I'm going to bed. School tomorrow ya know?" The way she said it, the look on her face. We needed to talk again. But she turned on her heel and was up stairs before I could even call her back.

Chapter 5

First Day First Sight

August 18th

Rachael's Story

Rachael's POV

I had just walked in to third period on first day. I'm an honor student but not that into school, or history, so I headed to the back of my History of Magic class. I sat my books down and looked around, I motioned Lily to the back with me. We sat and started talking when this God of a guy came in. He was at least 6'4 dark hair and beautiful eyes, that I swear you could see all the way in his soul through. He was probably early thirties, but he was way _way_ to hot to be a teacher, right? I looked at Alyssa and we both jumped up at went to the front of the room; I had to fight her for the desk dead center. Good thing he had his back turned.

When he turned around he stepped aside so we could read the board. "Hi class. I'm Coach Patterson." He said and his voice made me and Alyssa both melt.

His beauty actually made pay attention, and before long I was really into what he was saying, even if was history. Halve way through the lecture he came and sat on the corner of my desk and when he did he looked down and smiled at me. I think I must being winning. The only one besides me that hadn't missed it was Alyssa. Then he did the coolest thing ever. He put in a movie on the Wizard vs. Goblin war in France in 1312. We were 6th years so the I guess he figured the fight scenes and cussing would be noting knew to us. But as soon as he stopped talking Lily passed me a note.

OMG Rea!! He's gorgeous!

Ino! And so funny.

And HOTT!

And he sat on my desk!

Ino! I saw! He smiled at yew!

INO!

I think we no who his fave is!

Shut up! Do u really think so?! Already?!

IDK. Looks that way. . .

OMG!!

INO!

Lol!

Lmao.

The bell rang for lunch and we gushed as we walked to the Great Hall. As soon as we got there we saw it. Kat was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco and Britt, while Starann was surrounded by people at the Gryffindor table with Kayla on her immediate left. Of course Alyssa headed right to the open spot obviously saved for her on Star's immediate right. They were all staring at me as I paused at the head of the hall; the deciding, dividing vote as always. And last night it all looked fine. Should have know. They were world class drama queens. But me, I'm not one for drama so I walked out. They had even numbers. They'd could fight fair with out me. I wasn't going to pick between two of my best friends. I was slightly more mature than that. I walked up the penthouse and got a snack while I day dreamed about Coach Patterson before heading back down to class.

Chapter 5

A Long Night

Monday night, a school night! and I was the only one home at eleven. Lord only knows where the rest of them are. But over the years I'd learned not to worry unless it got to be after one and they hadn't called. That was sorta the rule. _MY _rule. Call if your gonna be out after one. Starann might be the leader but I was basically the mother. Not in the since that I was raising them, but in the since that looked after them. Made sure they didn't get to wreak less while giving them there space. Something they needed. None of them had mothers that were worth anything. Star and Lills had there aunts, but they were scarcely any better than them. How could they punish them for basicly following in there foot steps?

It was rolling on eleven thirty so I put my book down and took the phone to my room. If it rang I'd be up in seconds flat. If it didn't, well I'd be up and down all night till the all got in. I'd been out maybe fifteen minutes when I heard a terrible pounding on the door. I ran down stairs. The door had a glass window all the way around, so I pulled the curtain back. It was Kat, leaning something awful against the door. Drunk no doubt.

I pulled open the door and she fell in to me. Something that had happened at least once with all the girls, so despite my awful balance, I caught her. I put my arm around her and stepped back and shut an locked the door. I put one of her arms around my neck, "Now give me you other hand" I told her but had to grab it anyway.

The goal was to get her upstairs and in bed before she puked or passed out. But I didn't have that kind of luck. At the top of the stairs she lend into the wall puked everywhere. We stood there till she stopped and could walk again. I got her bath room and sat her in front of the toilet while I dug her or sweats and a teeshirt. I cleaned up the hall while she changed. Than she called me to help her into bed.

I checked the clock on my nightstand as I crawled in to bed. One thirty. Not a chance. I turned one the lamp. And thought. Alyssa was the most responsible after me, I'd try her first. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Rea. Shit. It's after one." I could tell she was checking her watch.

"Yeah."

"I'm so so sooo sorry. Me and Star are hanging out with some friends. I'm so sorry. I'll drag her out by her hair. We're on our way."

_Click_.

Two down. Brittani would be next, though I probably had more to fear from Kayla. I had to call twice before she picked up.

"WHAT!" She snapped.

"It's after one!" I snapped back.

"Oh." Her voice deflated. Then she giggled.

"Brittani?"  
She giggled again.

"Britt?!"

"I'm here." She giggled.

"You're with a guy." I deduced.

"Its- she giggled again. "It's not like that." She said.

"It's late. Brittani we've been here three days and two of those we didn't leave the house. Come home. Please?" It wasn't order. I wasn't her mom, I couldn't make her come home, but I could try to make her see reason.

"I don't wanna." She giggled.

"Please? For me?" And I could guilt her.

"Fine spoil sport." She mumbled. "I'm on my way." And the line went dead. Good. Almost there. But for I could dial the phone rang. Kayla.

"Hey Kay." I said.

"Come. Get. Me. Please." She said through tears.

"Of course. Where are you?"

"Ravenclaw. Tower." She chough and broke down in tears again.

"I'm on my. I swear." Told her. I grabbed a pen and a sticky note scribbled on it that I'd be back ASAP and stuck it on the refigreater door and skipped out.

She was a wreak when I got her home. Her hair was a mess. Her shirt ripped at the neck. Her make-up smeared from her balling. I got her to the couch and put my arms around her while she cried. When she stopped gasping for breath, I tried to talk to her, though I was pretty sure I knew what happened.

"Kayla? Did someone try to hurt you?"

She nodded into my shoulder.

"Was it a guy?"

She nodded. And I saw red. I was pissed.

"He. Was. A vampire." She choked out. What the crap?!

"HE. . .started to bit. . .bit me." It was more info than anyone expected her to give.

"HE said. . .he. . .wanted to. . .to make me his princess. Said. . .said something. . .about wishing it could be different. Then. . .then. . .he. . .just. . .stopped. And left. . .And I called you." She broke down in sobs again. If it wasn't so late, and I wasn't scared to death, I'd march down to Dumbledore's office right now. I rocked her till she fell asleep. It was after three. I got up and went to make sure the others were home and safe.

I peeked in to everyones room, they were all sound asleep. I stopped at Starann's though. I tippedtoed in there and lock the door to the balcony. I was going to be a wreak for weeks. I got a pillow and blanket an tried without success to get confortable in the recliner in the corner after I coverd Kayla up. I didn't want her to wake up alone.

Chapter 6

Winning

I woke at about five to banging in the kitchen. I leaned up and from the recliner I could see through the arch way in to the kitchen. Star was up and dressed and well on her way to making a gourmet breakfast. Couldn't complain. She was an awesome cook. And breakfast was the one time we all always sat down and ate together. I got up and went in there.

"Hey chickadee." She said, "Ruff night?" She asked and I had to recall the whole story. She didn't look shocked or scared. She was just as pissed as I am. But it looked more like she understood.

"Damn it." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of it." She said and I could tell she was ready to drop the converstion.

"Ima go get dressed and check on the others." She nodded and went back to cooking, some what furiously.

I showered and changed. I looked at the mirror. Now that it was morning and everyone was some what safe, I felt a little better. I sat deliberating on what to do with my hair. It was so long. Not as long as Starann's but well past my bra line. And red. I looked at it and finally decided to curl it. When it was done I went to check on the others. As I stepped in the hall I was assaulted with the smell of breakfast. Alyssa was sound a sleep but I knew she'd be the next up. Then Brittani. And Kayla and Kat had a challenge to see who could sleep the longest. Kat was the record holder.

At a six-thirty we all sat down in the dinning room. There was so much tension. It couldn't have been what happened to Kay cuz we hadn't told anyone else. That would be Kayla decision.

SO it had to be Starann and Kat. They were pathetic. They had came down the stairs laughing. Best friends again. This had to stop. It was obvious Kat didn't trust Star around Draco. And Starann couldn't be in the same room as the two of them with out wanting to kick and scream and cry and kill Kathryn. I stood up.

"Thought you to had made peace." They all looked at me. "Star. Kat. You guys are tearing us apart. The band. Our friendships. Stop this. Malfoy isn't worth it." The two of them looked at me like they were gonna kill me. That's when I realized I should have made that point in a room with less knives. Well to late now.

"Me and Kathryn are fine. BFF's always." Star said.

"Yeah. I mean come on. You just have to love me right?" Kat added.

"Yep Just like you cant live without me."

It looked genuine enough, to someone who didn't know them. Resentment, anger, and fear was right below the surface. We all saw that.

August 19th

I walked into third period about ten minutes early. I took my seat at front center. And pulled out a mirror. I had to admit I looked good. Dark wash designer jeans and a blue tank top. My long red hair mussed and volumized making it a little shorter and a little bigger. I'd spent forever in the bathroom doing my makeup. Coach Patterson had planning period second so he should be back any second. . .

As if on cue the heavy wooden door slid open. When he saw me he grinned. I smiled back and tossed my hair as I stood.

"Coach Patterson I was having difficulty with some of the questions on the homework last night. I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked sweetly and batted my eyes. I was a strait A student but it wasn't like we'd been in school long enough for him to know that.

"Um. . .yeah. Sure. Bring it to my desk." He stammered, then blushed a little. It was almost two easy. He sat at his desk while I leaned over the other side. He was tall so the lacey top of my tank was right about his eye level. I smiled.

"What problem?" He looked up at me. Uh.

"Four." I said not a bit convening, but he smiled. I was suddenly struck by how wonderful it is to see him smile. Even better to know I did it. I wanted to spend my life making this man smile. And I could it too, I thought as he when into detail about it being a trick question. Of course it was I trick question. I wasn't stupid.

"Oh, I get it now." I said making my voice all enthusiastic and batting my eyes. Making him blush again. He was so sweet! Then he said as he handed me back my paper,

"Yeah. You got it the first time too." This time _I _blushed. But when I grabbed the paper neither of us let go and our gaze kind of lingered on each other, just like the movies.

Unfortunately just like the movies, the bell rang and students started to pour in.

"Better take your seat." He said and let go of the paper. And I swear I he winked at me. I _was_ winning.I took my seat and Alyssa passed me a note right off.

_What was that about? _ It said and I looked over at her and was met with an accusing glare.

_Just needed help with homework._

_Plz. Ino yew better than that. Wiz kid. Were talking dork alert._

_Screw yew. U just wish you could swing my grades. _

_Chill Rea. I was j/k. Whats ur f'n problem?_

What was my problem? She was giving me crap for flirting with the guy I'm pretty much sure I'm in love with. The whole class had barged in and ruined our moment. That was my problem. And as I thought the last part I realized how pissed I was. My moment was ruined by little asswipes that weren't going to learn anything anyway.

_Nothing. _I wrote. And when she tried to pass it back to me I ignored her. I'd have to deal with her latter (I lived with her after all) and that was fine. But I wasn't going to let her waste my time not looking at him. I always get what I want. I right now, I want him desperately.

Chapter 7

Draco's Story

Draco's POV

The school year had started sucking for Draco before he ever hit campus. Star had called him out on the train, then had disappeared. He was killing his friendship with Starann was well as Kat's. Kat avoided Starann at all cost, which intern meant that he avoided Star. Brittani, Alyssa, and Kayla had picked there sides. Rachael was the only lingering vote. The one who could make or break either team. That's the way he saw it now. IT was dived and either you were with us or against us. It was driving him crazy. Four days ago hadn't he just said something to Star about always needing to be in each others life? He knew he wasn't wrong; he felt like a part of him was missing without her. As always. He felt like if they could all just call truce, and he could have her back, his life would be perfect; complete.

They were driving me insane. The two most important women, two most important _people _in my life, and either they were going to kill each other or I was going to kill myself to get away from them. It felt like I was choosing between them, like I was choosing _wrong. _But I couldn't think like that. I had made the choice. Now I had to live with it.

Or fix it. . .

My mood lightened on the whole day at the thought of it. I _could_ fix this. I could make this right.

I rounded the corner coming out of last period potions, walking right past Kat. She caught up to me and was pissed. Great.

"Hello? In a hurry much?" She snapped.

"I didn't see you." I said hoping I didn't sound as board to her as it did to me.

"Because you didn't look."

I spun around and kissed her right there in the middle of the hall. We stayed like that so long people just started to part around us.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Your forgiven." She said and I started walking again.

"Draco!" She called trying to keep up again.

"Quidditch practice." I said shortly, never breaking stride.

"Fine." She mumbled "I'll see you later right?"

"Cant. Charms paper due." She pulled on my arm making me stop. Didn't she see had things to due. I could play the good boyfriend later, maybe.

She kissed me and walked away. When she was out of sight I doubled back to common room. So much to do so little time to figure out how to do it.

So I thought about it. And decided the best way to deal with her was directly, she's respect that more. Not that it was going to be that easy either way. She'd be pretty pissed, but I think I can handle that. I texted her, and prayed she'd answer.

_Still up?_

_Yep._ She texted back instantly almost.

_The others?_

_Out or a sleep one._

_We need to talk._

_So talk._

_R u still mad me?_

_No._

_Then lets go for a walk._ Now I prayed she'd go for it.

_Too late._

_So?_

_So . Its against the rules to be out now._

_SO? Come on lets do what we do best. Break the rules. Test the limits._

_Fine._

_I'll come and get you. Be ready._

I raced up fifteen floors to the penthouse, surprised it had been that easy. I knocked on the door and waited. Finally the door opened.

"Come on." I said taking her hand as we started walking. She shivered and looked up at me accusingly. When got out to the courtyard she spoke, breaking the silence for the first time.

"Whats this all about Dre?"

"This." I pulled her to me and kissed her, the way I could kiss only her. I pulled back and took advantage of her being to dazed to speak.

"Tell me. What you felt just then." She looked at me like I had asked her a math problem, like she wasn't sure of the answer.

"Why did you do that?" She snapped. "God I sneak out to see you, while your girlfriends asleep, MY best friend, and you just try to make things complicated."

"Stop being so defensive. You liked it. Because it felt right."

"You had to hook up with my best friend to figure that out?"

"Starann."

"Don't Starann me."

"Am I going to have to kiss you again to get you to shut up?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. Damn it. See what you did. You always do that. Keep me from thinking right."

"I just make you deal with what you wont on your own."

"Its midnight. Why am I out her listening to your crap again?"

"Because you had to be with me. Kat wont let us speak to each other and its killing _both_ of us."

"Your doing a lot more than talking."

"You still haven't said I'm wrong. About any of it." She just looked at me like she didn't know what to say. "Starann. Just talk to me. When have ever not been able to talk to me?" That did it. I watched her blink back tears.

"Dre I don't know what to say. It should be pretty obvious by now that I love you. God, the only reason I'm here is because of you. Because you begged me for weeks on end. Because of what you promised me for us."

"Let me give you that." I said desperately.

" You cant keep your promise and Kat. It doesn't work like that."

"For us it could."

"No. No, I wont. I wont go back to that. I'm sick of sharing you. Sick of playing second. Sick of. . ." She trailed off. I knew where she was going with it, but I couldn't let her dwell on it, not if this was going to work.

"We'll be careful."

"We were being careful that morning in the Rose Garden too. And look what happened."

She was right. What could I say?

"Dre why does it have to be this way? Every time it comes right down to this."

"Maybe because it's the way things are supposed to be. For us at least."

"That's bullshit and you know it." She didn't put up with my crap. Never has, never will. Sigh. Who would have thought that one of the things I love best about her, would be what she'd use against me

"Starann do you trust me?" I said taking her hand.

She nodded.

"Then believe in me now. Believe in us"

"I want to, but-

"No buts. Just you and me. That's what it all comes down to in the end. I forget about the rest of the world when I'm with you. When I'm with you, you are my world. Its you. Always only you. "

"But you love Kat." She said it like it was just random trivia, something she just knew to be true. That's funny. I don't think I've ever said I love you to anyone. I felt something strong for Kathryn though. And something stronger for her. But was it love? I'm not sure.

"Not when I'm with you." I said and kissed her, breaking apart only to whisper 'believe in us.', and when I kissed her again, she kissed back. I slid my arms around her waste and held her, it felt so good to hold her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and that was it. My life was complete again. Just like that.

I pulled back a took her hand in mine. " Come on." I whispered and took her back to my dorm.

Starann's Story

Starann's POV

When I woke up light was shining through the curtains on the window. Bright, and warm and sunshiny. I knew I should feel awful. That my first thought should have been 'Oh my God! What have I done to my best friend?!'. But I didn't, and it wasn't it. Instead I was concentrating on how perfect it was. How magical it had been to be with him, to be under him in his arms again. I felt complete, like I was finally back to were I belonged.

"Good morning Starshine." Draco said as he played with my hair.

"Good morning." I said snuggling in to him, "What time is?"

"Early." That bothered me. Why was I up early? School. Crap.

"How early?" I asked tone serious as I was about to freak out.

"Just after five. Chill. Classes are starting late today."

I raised up. "Funny Draco. But we have to be go to class. With everybody else." I said looking down at him.

"We will. I promise. We'll be right on time at nine-thirty with everybody else." HE said pulling me back down and kissed me, rendering me senseless. He didn't fight fair. He rolled over pinning me in place, so I couldn't get out of his hypnotizing kiss. What was the point of fighting him again? I couldn't remember nor could I have cared less at that point.

Finally he broke the kiss and when he did I rose with him, wanting more. He smirked. God I hated that smirk. I wanted to just kiss it off him.

"Its almost six. The girls are going to be looking for you." HE informed me. Girls? There were other people on this planet besides us? I wasn't sure and not really liking the idea of going and finding out. I knew what leaving him would mean, what leaving this would mean and I didn't like.

"Tell them to go to hell. I wanna stay right here." I said holding him tighter to me.

"Not that I don't like that plan, but-

And there it was. I knew what he was trying not to say. What I didn't want to hear. The last thing I wanted right now was for him to say something about Kat. I had thought about it for a whole five seconds when I woke up and tossed the thought aside to be dealt with later. Why couldn't he do that. We were right back to me not being enough.

"But your right." I finished for him. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I'd agreed with him. I had to admit he had a right to shocked at that. But I knew him well enough to see below the surface. He was rethinking the whole thing.

"Unless you're cool with them not knowing where you are. It's up to you." I thought about that. I couldn't just disappear on them, not again. What to do what to do. I sat up again, waved in the direction I thought my phone was, calling it to me. Draco gave me a look like I was crazy. I texted Rea that I had fallen asleep studying with Hermione. Totally plausible. She hated me, yes, but tutored me still. I would just text her to cover for me.

"They need to learn not to be so dependent on me." I told him and guided my phone as it floated through the air to the dresser.

"I couldn't agree more." He said pulling me back down to the bed and started kissing me again.

Brittani's Story

Brittani was I vital part of the group. Not because of her voice or dancing but because of her power. Where Starann could feel emotions Brittani could control them. Something that came in hand when you had six girls living together, all of them under the spot light. But that wasn't Brittani's only redeeming quality. Well, maybe it was. Britt was a snob. Born a daughter of society she was a thriving socialite who would stop at nothing to get what she wants, and she always wants.

She got up and got dressed. Brushed her amber colored hair and wiped the sleepy form her big brown eyes. She was the only person who could have brown eyes that just popped naturally. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she headed down stairs for breakfast.

Brittani's POV

I walked down stairs expecting the normal. Breakfast ready and wanting. And with the way things were lately Starann Kat faking happy towards each other. But it wasn't like that. They were all sitting around the dinning room table eating cereal. Everyone but Star. I felt it as soon as I walled through the swinging door in the kitchen

She was pissed. And jealous. And waiting.

"God. Kat. You're over reacting. Chill out. You're depressing me." She had immedatly jumped to Starann being with Draco. Everyone just looked at me. I explained.

"She text this morning. She fell asleep studying. Don't blame my sister because you can't keep track of your boyfriend!" Alyssa snapped out raged. Her and Star were every close and there for touchy subjects for each other. Lily couldn't believe Kat would even think that. Now she was pissed.

"God. I got to get out of this mad house." I said walking out. Sure I could have calmed them both down but why bother? Draco would still be pulling us all apart later. Why should I stress over it?

I wasn't thinking very much about where I was going when I ran into the cutest guy. I would have cussed him out if he hadn't been so damn hot.


End file.
